Lost and Found
by SexySesshieSama
Summary: Hatsuharu has just been cast aside by the love of his life. In need of comfort he turns to the one who loves him, his friend and cousin Kyo. Oddly enough, Yuki had another reason for dumping Haru. A freaky love triangle ensues...who will find love?
1. Dumped

**Lost and Found**

Author's Note: More fanfiction! More Furuba! More yaoi! This first chapter was written very quickly, I hope you like it. The rating will go up as more happens—more language, more violence, and more sex! Because what is a good boy-loves-boy story without some lemony goodness? I own nothing, because if I did Hatsuharu would be my sex slave, as would Kyo, and Hatori would belong to my very good friend Jimmie.

_Chapter One: Dumped_

Hatsuharu couldn't believe it. Of all the reasons as to why Yuki could have asked him to come over, never was this one of the possibilities that came to mind. While making his way over to Shigure's he had pondered why Yuki would summon him at such a late hour; he had thought that perhaps Yuki wanted to hang out, or go out, or be comforted, or something. Perhaps he was feeling stressed and needed someone to help him out in that way. And who better to help than Hatsuharu? Maybe he had just wanted someone to study with—his only other options, after all, were Kyo and Tohru. Or perhaps he had something he needed to tell him, something he had just found out.

_Well_, Hatsuharu thought bitterly, _he did have something to tell me alright_.

It was about ten o' clock when Hatsuharu arrived at the house. Kyo was at Shishou's, Tohru in her room, Shigure either in his office sleeping or in his room sleeping. Yuki was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cooling cup of tea, looking almost anxious. Hatsuharu just let himself in, kicking off his boots and coming up behind Yuki to wrap his arms around the mouse and nibble at his ear.

Instead of his usual, pleasurable response—either a small laugh that could be labeled a giggle or a deep sigh—Yuki gave a start, turned, and glared at the ox. He looked almost like he was sneering. "How many times have I told you not to come in like you own the place?" he stood up abruptly and, shocked, Hatsuharu fell back a bit.

He didn't understand. Yuki never got that tone with him. Ever. "What's wrong, Yuki? What's going on? What happened?"

Yuki sighed and rubbed his temple as if he was having a bad day and a worse headache. "Nothing's wrong, nothing's going on, nothing's happened." Gesturing to the other end of the table almost stiffly, he said, "Please. Sit down. I need to talk to you."

Numbed, Hatsuharu did as he was bid. He hardly remembered taking a seat; he can't recall to this day when the glass of water was set down before him; or even how long it took Yuki to speak up again. "Hatsuharu. Look at me."

Obediently the ox looked up, dumbstruck, frozen.

Yuki sighed again and took a seat opposite Hatsuharu; he was acting as cold as he would with Kyo. Like a Prince, royalty too good to be human in present company. Hatsuharu wasn't used to this sort of treatment. Especially since they had gotten together a few months back. "The last few months have been wonderful." Hatsuharu's stomach fell and a roaring started up in his ears. So this is what all of this was about. He knew what was happening, and he was powerless to stop it, to speak up, to do anything but sit there as tears began to leak down his cheeks, mouth still hanging open. "At first I thought I really loved you. But lately...lately I haven't been able to feel as enthusiastic as I once did. I can't get all excited about you coming anymore. I try, I really do try, but it doesn't work." He sighed again, resigning himself to get it over with. "I never really loved you, Haru. Not like that. I'm sorry, but I'd rather not date you anymore. It's just too weird."

Hatsuharu wasn't sure of how to react. Oddly enough, he closed his mouth and smiled strangely, coughing up a laugh that sounded more like a bark, cruel and a bit insane. "Well isn't that just fucking amusing." As calm as can be he stood up, not quite Black Haru; not even all that gray. He looked Yuki in the eye; the older boy looked worried, as if waiting for Black Haru to break free. "Just fucking amusing." He didn't trust himself to say anything else. Before he could go Black or do something even worse—such as burst into tears—he calmly made his way back to the main hallway, put on his shoes, and left the house with minimal door-slamming.

He didn't go home. Home was the last place he wanted to go right then. He was so lost in disbelief that he couldn't stop smiling. About a mile from Shigure's house that wore off and his face twisted in his sadness, his inner agony. He fought the tears back. He wanted to roar, to scream, to let Black Haru loose to destroy and reek havoc as he would. Maybe then he would be able to forget, if only for a moment. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go, he couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had just been dumped. Hatsuharu was so gone in his pain that he couldn't even vent. Instead he walked on for hours more, somehow ending up at Shishou's.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was cleaning up the kitchen as Shishou tidied up the porch. It was late, almost midnight. I was sweeping when he showed up, right near the window, which is why I was the first one to spot him. I just stood there, shocked and confused. The first thing that came to my mind was, _With his sense of direction how did he get here in one piece?_ But then I saw his face, and he looked so unhappy, as if someone had just died; no, as if something inside of _him_ had just died. It was a smoldering despair without any anger, which I thought was odd since his first reaction to anything and everything is usually to go Black. Immediately I assumed it had something to do with Yuki; he had to be fine, or else we would have heard of it already and Hatsuharu would have gone insane. The next logical step was that Hatsuharu had just been dumped.

Shishou spotted him, and Hatsuharu looked up. Without even a second's hesitation he threw himself at his old master, burying his face in Shishou's robes. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the boy. I would have been jealous, but I knew what it was like to be held in those arms, and I also know that one only does it when one is having the worst day of your life, at least as a student of his.

I wanted to go out there and help him, but I also knew that Hatsuharu didn't want me. He wanted Yuki. And just like he will never get what he wants, neither will I.


	2. Sounds Promising

**Lost and Found**

Author's Note: Six reviews, time to get to updating. (I finished this a couple of nights before I updated, but wasn't quite happy with it, and more than that I was tired. Sorry. I hope it's better now.) I'm so happy! A lot of people are saying that this has the potential to be a really good story. Must work hard as to not disappoint. So, here's some more Furuba yaoi fanfiction! Nope, no lemons yet, give it time. (They will be well worth the wait, HaruKyo addicts!) I do not own Fruits Basket, that honor goes to the creator, Natsuki Takaya-sensei. If it did, Hatsuharu and Kyo would be mine, while the others would go to whoever asked first...Except Hatori. Jimmie has dibs on him. I know better than to piss off the black woman. (Also! A little oopsey. She has a story titled "Lost and Found" as well...I'm dumb. I totally forgot. Sorry baby!)

_Chapter Two: Sounds Promising_

Hatsuharu spent the night at Shishou's since it was late and Kazuma was too tired to drive him home, and if Haru was to walk his horrible sense of direction coupled with the complete darkness would have him lost in a matter of seconds, which could prove to be bad, very bad indeed, _especially_ with him in the state he was in at the moment. Kyo stood at the kitchen entrance as Hatsuharu came inside, but as soon as he saw Hatsuharu up close—his gray eyes, usually so wild and lighthearted, were dark, almost black with misery and the potential for something far more sinister, his shoulders slumped and posture bent as if he was trying to disappear, feet shuffling as if he didn't care anymore—he swallowed whatever words he might have been about to say and watched in silence as the cow made his way upstairs. Shishou told Kyo that Hatsuharu would stay the night in the guest room, if he wouldn't mind taking the couch. Kyo said that that was fine; Shishou ruffled up his hair and then, looking older than the cat has ever before seen him, made his way up to his own room.

Kyo was unable to go to sleep until about 2 AM. He lay on the couch, fully dressed, thoughts of Hatsuharu and what could possibly be bothering him kept his mind too busy to allow his tired body to rest. He felt a bit warm, so he kicked off the blanket and stared at the ceiling, positioned uncomfortably but hardly calm enough to care. He still didn't know exactly what had happened, although it had to involve Yuki for such a reaction, and having Hatsuharu in the same house as him, sleeping not too far away, in that state of mind, drove any hope of prompt sleep from him. He wanted to go up to the cow, to comfort him, but he knew that he wasn't the one Hatsuharu wanted. Just like Hatsuharu wasn't the one Yuki wanted. Life could be so unfair.

Hatsuharu couldn't find a reprieve until five. He just lay there in the darkness for the most part, mind blank and heart aching. Shishou decided to let the forlorn boy sleep in, although he woke Kyo up at eight. The cat made some breakfast and saved a bit for the cow for when he finally came down. When he did Kyo offered him the food and Hatsuharu mumbled something about not being hungry, sullen and on edge. The neko wasn't sure of how to handle the awkward silence or the disgruntled ushi. It turns out Kyo didn't need to worry, because Shishou took him gently outside to talk before driving him home.

As soon as they were gone the feelings that had plagued Kyo the night before returned full-force. He has been in love with the dumb ox since they had started training together. He could remember those days like they were yesterday; they had been the happiest of the cat's life. The cow had been younger then, of course, smaller and thinner. His rages were worse, and he hadn't yet made peace with himself or with the rat. The anger in that small body was enough to turn Kyo's head, and even then Kyo knew a lot about anger.

At first he though Hatsuharu's anger was superficial, a joke even, something to look down upon. After spending some time with the ox he realized that the exact opposite was true. Just like Kyo, Hatsuharu was cursed from birth, just because of his zodiac animal. They were all cursed, of course, but only the cat and the cow were made special by it. After all, in the legend the cat and the cow had been tricked by the rat, and so such things had to be taken into account with their current incarnations. The neko would never win, and the ushi would forever be stupid and gullible.

Kyo identified with Hatsuharu like he had never identified with another human being in his entire life. He understood what he was going through, why he was so desperate to train. His Black personality was as unpleasant for the possessed as for those around him at the time of possession. He hated going Black, and although he never told another living soul, Kyo knew. He saw how ferociously Hatsuharu trained, how desperate he was to get stronger, to vent these poisonous emotions, to control his Black side and prevent it from surfacing as often as it did back then.

After the first week of training, when the neko first began to figure the ushi out, Kyo began to see Hatsuharu in a different light. Because they were at different points in their training Kyo would train earlier in the day while Hatsuharu would train later, switching off cleaning duties as they did so, along with the other trainees; Yuki and Kagura. The cat was cleaning out the attic while Shishou and Hatsuharu trained in the field. Although the cow was new he moved with such grace and strength that the cat couldn't look away. Of course he wouldn't be able to hold up against any of the other students, who had been attending for far longer, but he did look rather beautiful. His movements were almost superficial, but it was as if in his desperate need to prove that he wasn't the idiot and weakling everyone said he was he refused to be clumsy or to make a fool of himself.

At first Kyo refused to admit that he was falling in love with the ox. For one thing, Hatsuharu was his cousin, and that made it a bit disturbing. For another, they were both boys, and at the time he still thought that was icky in the way that boys generally do until they mature...if they ever do mature. And then there was the fact that Kyo was so tormented by so many things that he couldn't bring himself to feel anything, any sort of emotion, any love for any other. Kagura was nothing more than an annoying playmate, his mother a distant and disgraceful memory, his father just another Sohma who hated him. And then there was Shishou, so maybe love wasn't such a bad thing. But it was still always painful. Hatsuharu was no exception; no more than Shishou was.

After a year of training their separate practice times became a blessing. Kyo would opt for lone cleaning assignments, for although they were harder they allowed him to stare out the window undisturbed. And the object of his interest was always Hatsuharu. He admired the lean form and outline of his toned body. The wild shape his hair took, the black roots and white tips in their own way exotic, pale flesh that never discolored a picture perfect beauty. It was especially pleasant when he took off his shirt in the heat and sparred half naked, feet bare, gaze intense. Kyo would have never admitted it to another living soul, but he loved his cousin, that much was so obvious not even he could deny it.

Depression set in for a variety of reasons, and he fled from his life, memories and horrors catching up with him. When he returned he was colder and harder than ever. Tohru eventually softened him, and all those feelings he had for Hatsuharu returned as if from hibernation, stronger and more overpowering than ever. Little details that had since changed caught his eye, causing him to linger, only to be masked by anger and annoyance. His tattoos, his necklaces, his bracelets. His love of leather and fur and black. Nothing escaped Kyo's notice, and were he to be asked, he would be able to describe every last inch of his beloved.

Still no one knew. No one even suspected. But everyone could plainly see that Hatsuharu loved Yuki. Him saying that Yuki was his first love tore the cat in two, but always he hid it beneath a facade that was already hiding so many hurts and so many scars. The nezumi, for the most part, ignored the ushi, putting off his declarations and behavior as eccentricities...but it was not to be so. The cow really did love the rat; even the cat knew that. So when it was proclaimed that they were together...Immediately Kyo felt the urge, the need to run off to the mountains. But years of living with Tohru made him hesitate, and that made all the difference. He couldn't abandon them all, his wonderful life—even more than that, running away after such news would give away his carefully hidden secret. So instead he went about brooding and sulking for several days, which no one really noticed, got into a fight with Hatsuharu and went on with his life.

All this time of him loving Tohru and him growing angry whenever Hatsuharu showed up...lies. Deception. Deceit. Something the cat is supposed to be good at, right? Never truthful. A big fake no one could trust. He did love Tohru; but there was something about Hatsuharu that inflamed him, drove him wild, something Tohru could never offer, could never deliver. And all that anger, all that displeasure towards the ox whenever he showed up unexpectedly...a natural reaction to what he needed time to prepare for but was then denied.

Now, seeing him hurting so over the loss of his love...it should have made the cat happy. After all, it meant that his love wasn't dating his worst enemy, right? It meant that the cow was free from the rat and could date him now, right? That's what he should have been taking out of it. But instead of all that Kyo began to feel sad and depressed himself. He didn't like seeing Hatsuharu so unhappy, and he wasn't able to hold him and comfort him as he so desperately wanted to. There was nothing Kyo wanted more in the world than Hatsuharu...except Hatsuharu's happiness. And being unable to give his love such a simple thing was killing him. He was being denied both of his greatest wishes now, instead of just one, and that is enough to drive any person to insanity.

Maybe there was hope. Maybe Kyo had a chance. Maybe he could win the love of the one he had loved for so long. But maybes don't cut it, and Kyo wasn't thinking in terms of "maybe". He wasn't thinking at all. All he could see, all he could feel was Hatsuharu's unhappiness so like his own. Now he was more like the cow than ever. They were both cursed, and on top of that the most cursed of the cursed, and beyond _that_ they were the worst cursed of the most cursed of the cursed.

Life is never fair.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hatsuharu didn't want to go home, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Shishou was the one driving. Thankfully they drove in silence. The cow wasn't sure he could stand to speak any more. It was as if his throat had closed up in response to Yuki's blatant rejection, and every time he opened his mouth and forced words forth a burning, aching pain grew inside of him, molten lava and liquid ice coating his insides and making him want to tear up and break down. So far he had spoken as little as possible and held everything in, but he could feel his resolution weaken, his strength lessen, his resolve slowly but surely decline...

"Hatsuharu?" Kazuma said softly, after several minutes of driving in awkward silence. Every once in a while he would glance over at his melancholy pupil, and not once had he moved or made any sort of noise. He was slumped over in his seat, forehead resting on the window, his body limp and dejectedly resting in a position that couldn't be comfortable. "Hatsuharu," Kazuma repeated, his voice growing louder and more urgent.

"Hatsuharu!"

Finally the ox responded. As if jarred out of some form of unconsciousness he sat up, eyes blinking slowly and face sagging from fatigue and grief, making him seem far too old for his young fifteen-year-old body. "Yes, Shihan?"

Kazuma sighed, rubbing his forehead. Even Hatsuharu noticed how unusually old his master looked. Even with the gray ponytail, their forty-some-year-old teacher always looked so young and vibrant and full of life. Whenever he grew sad, or worried, like right now, he aged all of his years in an instant, and the effect was quite unsettling for those who had known him so well for so long, a startling reminder of how cruel the years can be. "You can't stay this depressed forever," he said after a long pause, his voice sounding as old and world-weary as his eyes made him look.

Hatsuharu turned away from his master, this time staring out the window instead of resting his head on it. "Watch me."

His words were meant to sound defiant, but instead they just came off sounding difficult and childish. "Hatsuharu..." Kazuma began once again, warningly.

Gritting his teeth Hatsuharu swerved back around, his eyes darkening. "You don't know what it's like! This is the second time I have been cast aside so easily, as if I was nothing, as if they never cared! Do you know what it's like to be hated by the ones you love? Well I wish I did, because they don't even care enough about me to feel something as simple as hate, much less love."

Kazuma remained silent for a while after that. Although Hatsuharu almost went Black, he remained just this side of White, in the wide expanse of Gray area that Hatsuharu fluctuates back and forth through on a regular basis.

He pulled up to the ox's house and shut off the engine. His mother was home, as usual, probably in her bedroom putting on makeup or somesuch. Hatsuharu turned and opened the door, sticking one foot out to leave. Before he could, however, Kazuma grabbed his arm, holding him in a gentle but firm grip. The ushi turned obediently, face showing a hint of confusion. "Don't lose yourself in hatred or despair like you did with Rin," Kazuma said, his voice soft, full of wisdom and simple truth.

Hatsuharu sighed softly, and to his master's surprise, gave a small smile. "I'll try. But you know how hard it is to resist temptation."

Kazuma let go and sat back. Hatsuharu got out of the car, shut the door, and walked leisurely up to his house. Once safely inside Kazuma smiled and started up the engine to leave. The ox would be all right. He still had enough life in him for a small bit of dry humor. That was good. The journey would be hard, the road bumpy; blood and tears would be spilt, poison spread, words spat and punches thrown; but Kazuma was confident that everything would work out in the end. These are his teenage years. They are meant to be the hardest of your life...but also the most rewarding.

We'll just have to wait and see.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tohru was a little more than a little worried. After several hours of studying alone in her room she emerged to find the house empty. Well, not completely empty. Shigure was in his office, sleeping, so it wasn't as if she was all alone. She had heard Hatsuharu show up earlier, but she hadn't heard him leave, so she assumed that Yuki would be downstairs with his boyfriend. When he wasn't Tohru checked his room; it was empty. No note downstairs to explain his absence...How unlike him. And then, of course, Kyo was at Shishou's; him not being there was to be expected, if not disappointing.

The next morning she discovered Yuki sleeping in his room, later than usual. She made breakfast as she normally would, and things were quieter than she was used to; not just because Kyo wasn't there, but also because Yuki wasn't talking, and he was emanating such an aura of icy coldness that Shigure didn't feel too tempted to speak up. After breakfast Yuki left without even a proper goodbye, and stunned Tohru had been left all alone.

Just to keep her day interesting, Kyo didn't arrive back until well after noon, when he usually showed back up, missing lunch. And he was feeling no more talkative than Yuki had. Immediately he stormed up to his room, doing god-knows-what before retreating to the roof, where he later fell asleep. Yuki returned late—and alone—going off to bed without dinner or even a pleasant good-night.

The day was the oddest Tohru had ever experienced...What could be the cause of it?

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hatsuharu got dumped!" Ayame proclaimed in his usual obnoxious, overpowering voice as he burst into Shigure's house the next day. He was looking magnificent, as always, fancily clad in a full-length robe of crimson velvet with gold buttons and blue-silver trim. His hair was back in the usual flawless ponytail, golden eyes flashing, poised and graceful as always.

Tohru stared, wide-eyed and shocked. "Oh my! That's terrible."

Shigure calmly walked into the room, clad in his usual plain outfit, having just come back from doing some work...Ha! As if. Mitchan would want him to be working, of course, but rather he had been napping. "Really now? I didn't know you're brother had it in him to 'dump' anyone. He was always the timid one, after all."

Ayame nodded, agreeing, sitting himself down in the kitchen as Tohru scrambled to prepare tea for the three of them. "But that's how it happened. And he was really cold about it too. Ah, my brother, the heart-breaker. Just like his older brother! Ah, how alike family can be..."

"Was there any real reason for the break-up?" Shigure queried, sipping his tea. He was sitting across from Ayame and Tohru hurried back and forth between the two of them.

Ayame thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Not that I know of. I do know that he didn't handle it well. He went straight to Kazuma's—I'm surprised he didn't get lost—and spent the night there."

Tohru turned to the hebi, eyes wide. "Kyo was at Shishou-san's the other night."

Ayame nodded, in a way that said he already knew that but she was smart to have mentioned it. "Right you are. Kazuma didn't look too happy when he told me. Actually, he looked quite old. Sad, even. I swear, sometimes his age just catches up with him, and it's never pretty."

Shigure lifted up his teacup and nodded somberly. "I hear you."

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuki listened to the three's conversation from up in his room, lying on his back on his bed, face blank and emotionless.

Does he even care?


	3. Rebound

**Lost and Found**

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short! Well...compared to the last chapters. I finally worked on and finished it last night when me and my girl were having some problems (nothing to worry about; lately I've been talking to her a lot, hence the lack of the will to work; everything is groovy now all over) and I was a little more than a little tired. I was going to make this longer...Did I already say that?...but I hope it's good anyways. I know you guys have been waiting, and I love all these great reviews I am getting, please leave a review! HaruKyo goodness will start a-coming next chapter, I promise! (Third chapter! Not months apart! Whoot!) There will be angst, but also plenty of fluff and a lemon later on. I don't own Furuba, although I wish I did, because Haru and Kyo...-drool- So yummy! Hatori has been claimed, however, sorry folks. "Lost and Found" is also a story by Chaotic Insomnia (sorry babe!) and my biggest fan and suckiest review-leaver is Kuramagirl44. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

_Chapter Three: Rebound_

That Monday was the start of mid-year testing. As per usual, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima had not studied at all, and they were as cool, calm, and casual as ever. Tohru Honda, on the opposite hand, had studied beyond studied and was even more nervous than a lamb in the wolf's den, albeit not irrationally. Yuki and Kyo had spent a lot of time locked up in their rooms, but Yuki hadn't been studying, which was most unlike his usual self; instead he had been laying there, as if asleep, with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling like a deadman or a porcelain doll. Kyo, who is also known for his ferocious study habits, however "secret" they may be, spent most of his time on the roof, which included sleeping; he only came down to eat and use the bathroom facilities, and he never brought his books up with him. Neither of them were very lively that morning, their eyes endless pits of vacant nothingness, their faces void of all expression and emotion. They didn't have it in them to argue with one another or even to smile at Tohru—which, of course, worried her, which was very bad for her nerves seeing as she isn't much of a test-taker to begin with.

Uo and Hana, of course, noticed how sad Tohru seemed, even if the onigiri denied it and tried to act cheerful for the sake of others, and they also immediately knew the reasons for Tohru's odd behavior; a few meaningful glances at one another, Tohru, and the boys held an entire conversation of figuring out the problem and discussing what to do to solve and/or compensate for it. In the end they decided that Uo was to take the problem into her own hands—Hana could do it herself, or at least help, but they decided that such treatment would almost be too cruel, seeing as how the boys seem genuinely upset about something. (This is their idea of being kind...Can you imagine? Poor nezumi, poorer neko...)

"Hey, boys," she said softly, like the rattler rattling before it struck, both to frighten her prey and refrain from alerting Tohru, whose attention was easily and completely occupied at by Hana-chan; this had the double pleasure of cheering her up and keeping her from witnessing the horrors Yuki and Kyo were about to face, or the unpleasantness about to be discussed. The rat and the cat looked up, their blank stares so empty and so unhappy that they almost unsettled Uo in their breathtaking gothic beauty and power—but only for a moment. In the end they just made her feel more resolved to do something. "I can't help but see that the two of you are acting oddly today. Didn't even bother to put up a facade for Tohru-chan over there. Something need fixing?"

Yuki blinked slowly for several long moments, then muttered, "No, Uotani-san."

Kyo shook his head, sullenly resting his chin on his knees.

"Not yet there isn't," she growled, lunging forward in a most unladylike way to grab the neko. Lucky for him Mayuko-chan-sensei walked in at that moment, all talking ceased, and testing began—no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Morning class," she announce-muttered. People had already begun to scramble for their rightful seats, shutting up mid-sentence as she spoke. By the time she had finished the word "class" she was standing before them all, and everyone was quiet, facing forward, eye intent and on her...Even Yuki and Kyo's. Mayuko noticed the unsettling emptiness and shivered in spite of herself. "Okay then. As you all know, today is testing day..."

The bell rang just as the test ended. Tohru scrambled to finish the last problem, letting out a relieved sigh as she and the others got up to leave. Uo was walking as if nothing was the matter with the world, casual and laid-back as always, smiling with heavy lids. Hana was as cold, dreary, and gothic as always, acting in a similar matter, as if nothing was any different from any other moment in her existence, back straight and exceedingly proper. Tohru was a bit nervous, but smiling, unsure of how she did but willing herself to be happy and move on, hoping for the best. Yuki and Kyo fell in stride behind them, hardly noticing the world around them, much less on one another; it was obvious that something was on the two bishounen's minds, and for that fact no fan girls worked up the courage to near them; not even the jealous head members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

Once outside they settled in under their favorite tree for lunch. Tohru was nearly back to her old self, laughing with Hana over something or the other. Uo, on the other hand, was watching Yuki and Kyo as they sat nearby, almost subconsciously close to Tohru. Something was exceedingly amiss; Yuki is never this upset over anything, and Kyo...well, he's known to brood, but this is taking even that a little too far.

Before she was allowed the chance to contemplate all that too deeply or too seriously, who else but the rest of their gang showed up—Hatsuharu and Momiji. Tohru's face fell as she looked up, obviously worried about how he would be only a few days after being dumped. Hana's gaze was slower in coming and more deliberate, cold, hard eyes boring into Hatsuharu's soul, studying him as if she had sensed something peculiar. Yuki neglected to notice the new arrivals, and Kyo only managed to stare almost longingly at the boy, hardly bothering to hide it, although no one seemed to notice.

"Hey, everybody!" Hatsuharu said, his voice oddly cheerful, his smile almost inhuman. No one could believe it; Uo and Hana could sense that something was wrong...well, anyone, even Tohru, could, but they could also tell that it somehow centered on him. And of course. Tohru knew about the break-up, Yuki had dished out the break-up, and Kyo hadn't been able to stop thinking about the break-up, so everyone was confused and either unable to believe he was in such a good mood or confused as to why the others were. (Am I making any sense here to anyone but Miss The-Subtle-Is-Obvious-And-Vice-Versa?)

Momiji radiated energy and looked as if he had to try really hard not to leap on and hug his favorite person in the whole wide world, Tohru. Hatsuharu was the first to sit down, near Tohru, a bit of a distance from Kyo with Uo sitting inbetween him and the two boys. Momiji sat next to Tohru, smiling as always. "Hi, Tohru!"

Tohru smiled at the rabbit sweetly. "Hi, Momiji-chan. How did testing go?"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I've been studying a lot lately and nothing was that difficult for me anyway, so I think I did pretty well."

Tohru looked up and smiled shakily at Hatsuharu. A bit afraid of how he would react, she tentatively asked, "How about you, Haru-kun? How do you think you did on your tests?"

Hatsuharu looked up and met her sapphire gaze, so blank and dark for a moment that she caught her breath and unconsciously leaned back. Immediately that was gone, replaced with a cheerful smile...too cheerful. "I did well, Tohru-kun. How do you think you did?"

Relaxing only a very tiny bit, Tohru replied, "Oh, I don't know...I tried my best, but a lot of the questions were harder than I thought they would be..."

Hana placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder; anyone else would cringe or jump back from the cold shivers running down their spine like ice water, but Tohru relaxed under her hand, feeling only the warmth and love Hana feels for a very select few in this world. "And that is all that matters, Tohru-chan. You did your best, and those who try their best are always rewarded, even if it is not in the way they had expected or hoped for."

Her small smile at the end of her statement matched Tohru's, but the others froze, Hana's gaze sweeping over them when the onigiri wasn't looking. It was a threat, a challenge, and a warning, all at once. Yuki's mind began buzzing immediately, his expression and posture never changing, wondering what it is she meant by her words and her look; Kyo rose out of his stupor for a moment, wide-eyed and more than a bit frightened; Hatsuharu's cheerful facade faded for a split-second, shocked and guilty. Momiji remained just as oblivious as Tohru, and Uo studied the boys, narrow-eyed, trying to figure out what was going on. The Sohma men always held unspeakable secrets and sadness in their beautiful eyes, behind those glorious smiles, but until now Uo had never seen them so real and close to the surface.

"Thank you, Hana-chan," Tohru said sweetly, smiling in a way that was as bright and vibrant as the sun. "You don't have anything to worry about, of course. You and Hana-chan probably passed with flying colors."

Uo cocked her head to one side, making a dismissive and non-committal noise. "Nyeh, it was nothing. Tests aren't so hard..."

"Especially since we studied for this one," Hana added, back to her usual gothic, spine-tingling, stomach-upsetting, mind-altering tone of voice and rigid posture.

"Really? You guys actually studied?" Momiji inquired. Uo and Hana's study habits, or lack thereof, are schoolwide mini-legends of a sort, and so he wasn't the only one who was shocked and curious about this latest development.

"Oh, yeah," Uo said, somewhat distracted. Her words were directed at Momiji and the others, being Tohru and Hana who was sitting by her, while her gaze was on Hatsuharu. He was slowly moving toward Kyo in a way that was actually quite subtle, but she could tell Kyo noticed. His face was disappearing behind his knees to hide his blush, and Uo knew something was going on. The cruel sneer on her lips illustrated twisted pleasure. _Kyo has a crush, Kyo has a crush..._ She looked up and smiled at the others. "We were bored is all," she said, passing it off.

"Hey," Hatsuharu's whispered voice said as he stopped half a foot from Kyo, eyes on the others. "Pssst, Kyo." Kyo appeared to be trying to disappear into his legs, curl up into a ball, or become invisible. "Kyo!" Hatsuharu grunted, and the cat could ignore him no longer.

"What is it?" he murmured moodily, somewhat like a disgruntled child.

Hatsuharu smiled in a manner that was almost a leer, looking at Kyo with dark eyes filled with something he couldn't place; no, didn't want to place, that reminded him oh-so-vividly of Black Haru in a way that made his insides burn up, although his voice was still completely White. "I want to talk to you. Can't a family member just want to talk to you? I'm hurt," he pouted, smiling maliciously, resembling an evil version of Ayame.

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes, unable to stay mad at Hatsuharu when they were, in essence, all alone; and sitting so close to one another... "Yes, Haru?" he started over, much softer and submissive this time, still avoiding his gaze. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Hatsuharu placed two fingers under Kyo's chin and gently lifted his head up. Immediately Kyo began to stare blankly, dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open slightly. He told himself not to get excited, that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a friendly gesture...but he couldn't get himself to believe it. Of course, that's just because he wanted this to be real...The shivers it sent up his spine were all his doing, he told himself repeatedly. Now all the perfect moment needs is a kiss...which didn't come. Instead Hatsuharu said in his usual tone, "Nothing in particular," a playfully mean smile on his face.

Kyo rolled his eyes and shoved Hatsuharu's hand away, berating himself for getting so close to hopeful. He didn't sink back into his unhappiness, but he did fume some, holding back tears that have trouble coming in any case. "Figures, asshole," Kyo muttered, back to his old self.

Hatsuharu, however, was not. Instead of retaliate he rested his hands on his legs and sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Immediately Kyo turned back. In a much softer and more miserable voice Hatsuharu went on; "I...I actually do want to talk to you. For a reason."

The ushi looked up, and the neko didn't know what to think.

He changed his attitude quickly. "Kyo...I don't know how to say this...But I want you to be my boyfriend."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kyo's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets they were so big and shocked and frozen.

"Wh...Wha...?" Kyo managed, weakly at best.

Hatsuharu leaned over to him, wrapping his arms around Kyo's shoulders and nuzzling the top of his arm. "I want you to be my boyfriend. Is that hard to understand? It's not too unpleasant a prospect I don't think. I don't know if you roll that way or not, but I was thinking we could work it out, or something." The cow leaned forward and whispered into the cat's ear, hot breath blowing and sending shivers up his spine; "Whaddya say?"

"I...I...I..." Kyo was at a loss for words, trying to regain his composure and failing miserably. He couldn't get his mind off of Hatsuharu's warmth, his strong, muscular arms wrapped around him, the other's lips so close to his own, hot breath filling his ear...

Finally he regained himself enough to swallow and push the other boy away, jumping up and grabbing the attention of all. Hatsuharu didn't care; he got himself up several seconds later, more composed and less flushed. "So feisty," he remarked calmly, as if making a statement about the weather.

Kyo's head was swimming. He wanted to agree—oh how he wanted to—but he knew Hatsuharu cared for Yuki, and they had just broken up! Hatsuharu's weird behavior, his sudden and unfounded interest...Nothing made any amount of sense in his poor overworked brain. This was not how he wanted to spend his meager lunch hour on Testing Day.

"So, yes or no?" Hatsuharu asked, calm and casual. All the others looked from him to Kyo, waiting silently.

"Uh..." Kyo didn't know what to say. And then the single most pivotal and insignificant action in all of his life occured; he turned his head slightly and focused in on Hatsuharu. The ushi was resting most of his weight on one hip, thumb hooked into his black pants as a little bit of his stomach showed below the rising white shirt. Muscles didn't bulge, but they were pleasantly present, kickass black steel-toed boots, elegant tattoos, and very cool jewelry completing Hatsuharu's look, hair wild and dangerous. A man to die for. Girls want him...as do guys, apparently.

"Sure," Kyo said, more than a little out of it.

Smiling sultrily Hatsuharu half-lunged, half-fell and landing somewhat on Kyo, arms wrapped around his torso pinning his arms to his chest, face snuggling up to his chest as his eyes closed. Kyo's face was as red as his hair, half-trying to pull away, half-trying to snuggle in closer. Tohru and Momiji were stunned speechless, Hana and Up mildly shocked.

What really caught Uo's attention, however, was the dark, smoldering look in Yuki's eyes seconds before the bell rang. An exchanged glance said that Hana saw it to. Alright...so what does it mean?


	4. Back To Normal

**Lost and Found**

Author's Note: I am going to randomly update because I feel like it (although I could improve this more...I think). I was planning on making this longer, but I hope it's good nonetheless. I'm really trying not to rush it, but sometimes the pace speeds up a bit in spite of me. I love all these reviews I'm getting! They're overwhelming! I LOVE IT! I love you. Please, review. I've had this finished for a bit, because after posting Chapter Three I was suppose to work on other things, but instead I wrote this and started Chapter Five. Hana and Uo rock! Their importance is growing drastically...Any ideas or comments, please, review. If you don't review I get mad. If you do review I update faster and write better, HINTHINT. Was there anything else I had to say...I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter, although I have the basic outline and some ideas, and although this isn't Writer's Block it is Indecision, a form of Maddy's Block (they are infinite because I say so). Anything you want to happen, you let me know. You don't want to sign in, email me. If I get more complaints I MIGHT allow anonymous reviews, but only with email addresses. I like replying to you guys...I'm sure there was something else, but I've forgotten. (I reply to every review I receive.) HaruKyo, lemon later, sugar and angst now...What would the water represent so I can have lemonade? SHOUT OUT TO KURAMAGIRL44: MY BIGGEST FAN AND CRAPPIEST REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU THE MOST OF ALL BABY!

_Chapter Four: Back To "Normal"_

The week passed without an overabundance of interest. Kyo wasn't really participating in his and Hatsuharu's relationship; it was rather as if he had been suckered into it and was now unable to escape the cow's clutches no matter how hard he tried. He was more stiff and uptight than usual, a fact that even Tohru noticed (no offense to her, I like her just fine, but she isn't exactly the brightest of the bunch) but Hatsuharu made a point of not noticing. The cow was always with Kyo, either all over the boy, who just sat there and took it, much as Yuki had done before the two had hooked up, or tugging on the back of his shirt and following him around like a puppy dog, big eyes and all. Uo and Hana carefully avoided speaking of the relationship to any but one another, and even their conversations about it were brief and sparing, actions and looks speaking far more.

About halfway through the week, halfway through the day, which just happened to be lunch, Kyo did something that no one expected; his cheeks a faint pink, he turned to Hatsuharu (halfway through the lunch break, hehe), leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. It was a meaningless gesture, especially for two people in a supposed relationship, but everything fell silent in that moment. Yuki's jaw dropped, a definitely first, and Uo swears to this day that his eyes grew black with rage. Hatsuharu looked up, face blank, a little surprised. Moments later he smiled and leaned in, pecking Kyo just as lightly, only on the lips instead, causing the cat to burn brightly like a Christmas candle as the ushi sat there, a devilishly seductive smile on his lips.

Uo was watching Yuki, however; the only one who wasn't watching the couple or purposefully _not_ out of embarrassment or awkwardness. The nezumi's gaze remained on the oblivious couple, leaning back against the tree, eyes burning and mouth a straight line. His face seemed harder somehow, less reserved and friendly than usual. No one seemed to notice; not even Hana, who was speaking with Tohru. The onigiri was sitting with her back to Uo, parallel to the cow and the cat, facing Hana. Uo was able to catch Hana's gaze; Hana subtlety slipped her gaze from Tohru to Uo so that only Uo noticed.

_Jealousy?_ She asked with a raise of her eyebrow, her eyes flicking back to Yuki. Hana didn't turn, for that would be too obvious to Tohru and Momiji, however oblivious they can be, no one could be _that_ clueless. Instead she closed her eyes briefly; Uo knew she was reaching out with her powers to sense the Prince's waves; it came off as a slow blink, not uncommon in the gothic schoolgirl.

_Definitely. It emanates off his being like a wave of blackness. It borders on hatred and feeds off his inner turmoil. If left to build it could destroy him and those around him, whether he cares for them or not._ Hana opened her eyes and looked meaningfully at Uo, who saw worry and slight confusion register on Hana's face, which few have ever before had the pleasure of seeing. Uo knew what she was thinking. _This hatred is greater than that created by anger over jealousy for Tohru._

"Wow," Uo breathed, unseen and unheard by all but Hana, who was looking for it. "That's bad."

Her voice was little more than a dark mutter, but Tohru heard her the second time and turned around. "What is it, Uo-chan?"

Uo looked up and forced a smile, which wasn't so hard to do with the kindness and sweetness and love emanating from Tohru, which filled her and unleashed her own, less abundant, no less potent version of it. "Oh, nothing, Tohru-chan. I was just thinking..."

Tohru frowned, her brow crinkling. "Are you sure, Uo-chan?"

She looked back at Hana, who looked a bit graver than usual. With a sigh she said, "Yes, Tohru, I'm sure."

_But you're not_, Hana's gaze said.

Uo shook her head sadly when Tohru and Momiji turned back. _I know. I'm not sure about a lot right now._

XOXOXOXOXO

At the end of the week not much had changed. Yuki's gaze was still unnoticed poison lying in wait as if fermenting, building up to lethal doses; Kyo was still timid as a kitten when it came to Hatsuharu, despite the display from earlier in the week, blushing and exploding and sputtering as he usually does, only worse; Hatsuharu grew sweeter and less aggressive on the surface, while when no one was looking he was even worse than before. Uo half-feared that Kyo's hair would catch on fire his face was burning so red most of the time. In that week news of Hatsuharu's break-up spread and none of the three most popular boys in school were approached by anyone but family and close friends. And none of them were in their right mind to enjoy it.

Hatsuharu, every night that week, had forced himself upon Tohru and the others, coming home attached to Kyo at the hip, arm over his shoulders and everything, to which the cat looked like he was trying to fold up and disappear. Yuki would walk behind the lovely couple fuming, never yelling at Kyo or even speaking to Hatsuharu in that time; details that the ever-vigilant and intelligent Uo and Hana never failed to miss. Tohru was a bit on edge the entire week, feigning cheerfulness, which was only answered by Hatsuharu, who wasn't his usual self, Momiji, who never isn't, and Uo and Hana with the occasional laugh or smile. Mostly they were deep in thought, exchanging glances, silences, and the like.

Standing outside of Kaibara, a large mass of people others were avoiding even more adamantly than usual, Yuki and the others just looked at one another for several long seconds. No one could deny that things had changed, they weren't normal, although no one would voice such observations out loud, much less actively try to do something about it.

Uo broke the silence. "Well," she said, adjusting her skirt as if they were jeans, "Let's get going."

One of Kyo's eyes widened. "You're coming home with us?" he asked, his voice a bit strained.

Tohru grew wide-eyed. "Oh, Kyo-kun, I'm sorry! I forgot I invited them over! I didn't mean to forget to tell you..."

Yuki was standing beside Tohru, and for the first time in a long time he smiled sweetly down at her, his eyes closed to mask his true feelings, serving to make it seem as if he was perfectly okay, although Uo and Hana knew that the action served a far more sinister purpose. This politely and effectively shut the onigiri up as if that was never his intention. "Oh, Tohru-san, ignore Kyo over here. It's not your fault he never pays attention." He shot a poisonous glare in Kyo's general direction...which was also Hatsuharu's general direction. Only Uo didn't take that for granted. "I remember when you asked Shigure, so it really is no problem."

Tohru let out a sigh of relief, whether from her guilt reprieve or relief at Yuki's dose of normalcy none could tell. Perhaps both. "That's good. Thank you Yuki-kun." She turned to Kyo-kun. "I'm still sorry, Kyo-kun. Do you mind if Uo and Hana come over?"

Another general glare from Yuki and two concentrated ones from Uo and Hana would have sealed the deal even if the oblivious and genuine one from Tohru hadn't. (The three of them were standing behind the onigiri somewhat, so she couldn't see, and even if she had she would have either missed it or just freaked out.) "Whatever."

Hatsuharu leaned in and licked Kyo's unsuspecting ear, which he had gotten into the habit of doing lately. It always made Kyo shiver without fail, although whether from shock, disgust, or pleasure none could tell; Hatsuharu did it anyway. "Don't worry, I'm keep you company."

Kyo gave a slight roll of the eyes, which put his sight in like with Yuki's. He went pale and remained silent the entire way.

Uo and Hana wanted to talk on the way to Shigure's house, but Hatsuharu and Kyo were surrounded by an invisible bubble that rendered the space around them their own little, mobile world, and they figured that Yuki wouldn't be much company for their little Tohru. So, walking in line before the two lovebirds, Yuki falling behind them all, his gaze more than likely resting on the back of the ushi and the neko's heads, Uo and Hana surrounded Tohru, their auras reaching out and, in a way, creating a force-field about her that rendered her invincible from harm; under their protection, no one gets close, Tohru remains untouched. The onigiri didn't notice, but even Yuki, many feet away, shivered with the force of it, like red-hot fire and freezing ice. It was perfect and comforting for Tohru—and only for Tohru.

They chatted on the way there, alternating between thoughtfully blank and happily sweet, brooding and talking to Tohru in alternating patterns, neither one of them the same way at any given time; this way they don't shun Tohru and she doesn't realize anything is amiss. Once they reached Shigure's Tohru told them all that she was going to go change, if they Uo and Hana didn't mind waiting in the kitchen for her. Of course they didn't. Shigure quickly retreated back to his office, afraid of the beautiful yet scary girls; Hatsuharu dragged Kyo off into the living room for some privacy; and Yuki, looking as if he was about to gag, gracefully left the room and went up to his. Uo and Hana were finally alone.

Sitting down opposite one another they began to speak. "Yuki is jealous," Hana stated simply, opening the conversation.

Uo nodded. "Yuki's never jealous...except of Tohru. But he's never _that_ jealous."

"Something is different here," Hana said, keeping her statements short and weighty.

Uo looked up, her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" She tried to read Hana's expression, which she is usually better at than most any other (except perhaps Megumi) but was unable to pit up even the faintest hint. "You mean, since Hatsuharu is a guy?"

Hana shook her head. "No. Something bigger is different. I cannot tell what it is, but Yuki...when he glares at them, his gaze is out-of-focus, general, as if at the idea as opposed to the person. Or...perhaps...hiding his true intentions."

Uo was growing even more confused, but by growing more confused she knew that clarity was that much closer. "His true intentions? Like...maybe he's trying to make it seem as if he's glaring at one when he's really glaring at the other? But who is he glaring at? And why does he want it to seem like he isn't?"

"Well, why would he glare at Kyo?" Hana asked, as if she was a teacher who knows the answer but wishes to coax it out of her able pupil, for she will not learn in any other way.

Uo was used to it. "Yuki would glare at Kyo if he was still in love with Hatsuharu and jealous of Kyo's position with him."

"But why would he still be in love with Hatsuharu? He is the one who dumped him, after all."

"Maybe...maybe the break-up was a test, or...perhaps he didn't know he liked him this much...or this deeply. Maybe he was bored of him, oblivious to the love, or he broke up for family reasons..." Uo ventured.

Hana nodded, not to say she was right, but to say what she said was plausible. Her tone was as non-committal as her rigid posture, clasped hands, and tone of voice. "Why would he be jealous of Hatsuharu?"

"Hmmm...perhaps because he bounced back so quickly and appears to no longer care for the Prince...or because he is happy while Yuki most obviously is not...maybe he broke up with him for another love, let's say for Tohru, and can't be with the one he loves..." Uo's voice fell. "...Or..." Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Hana, her eyes larger than her face.

Hana nodded gravely, eyes closed. "That was my conclusion as well."

Uo slumped back, disbelief and silent shock in every line of her body. "No...it can't be...Really? That is so weird...and wrong...I would never, _ever_ have seen that coming." And then she laughed, because it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

XOXOXOXOXO

Upon dragging Kyo into the living room Hatsuharu half-pushed, half-threw the neko down onto the dark orange loveseat. Usually the cat would not allow the ushi to do something like that to him, but in this case the cow was pulling all the strings—he just didn't know it yet. As usual, the orange-haired boy was blushing a shade of red to shame his hair as the younger teen moved about in an almost lazily graceful manner. If it had been anyone but Hatsuharu, Kyo would have suspected the movements to be deliberate, but he knew the ox. After all these years, he had figured out that Hatsuharu is a very natural sort of person. He does what feels right at the time, which sometimes involves turning into Black Haru, his darkest most basic and primal side, with a little added twist (the twist being in-freaking-sanity). His movements are lazy, relaxed, the swaying of his hips and swinging of his body as opposed to the turning of it coming as effortlessly and without thought as blinking or breathing.

Still, Kyo kept looking over at exactly the wrong times, catching a few very nice views of Hatsuharu's ass. _The only way it could look better would be if those damned pants weren't in the way_... Kyo caught himself and clamped a hand over his mouth, although he hadn't spoken. His blush didn't deepen since he was already very red, but he couldn't get that thought out of his mind as Hatsuharu finally sat down—half out of embarrassment (_Oh Kami-sama I can't believe I just thought that!_) and half out of excitement (_I wonder what he looks like without anything on except those tattoos and necklaces_...). As you can see, the thoughts only got worse.

No words were shared, and the silence dragged on uninterrupted. Kyo grew more nervous and more on edge with every passing second, every single one of which he was painfully aware of. Hatsuharu's presence, his warmth, so close, right there...Kyo was leaning forward as Hatsuharu leaned back, too hyped-up to relax (not that getting closer to Haru would help that at all!). He felt a tingling at the base of his neck and closed his eyes, afraid to look back. The completely relaxed, calm, and at home cow was watching the tense kitten, as if analyzing him, studying every aspect of his body; the curve of his spine, the veins in his neck and harms, the tenseness of his leg muscles through the fabric of his faded jeans.

Hatsuharu leaned forward and before Kyo knew it he felt cold fingers on his neck, wrapping around as if to strangle him, although the touch comforted him and he relaxed immediately, red eyes closing. With a groan he leaned back some into the ox's touch, back relaxing and body giving in. The ushi's cold, pale fingers began to work on Kyo's neck muscles, strong but gentle as they worked out kink after kink. The massage was heavenly. "You're so tense, kitten," Hatsuharu murmured, slowly spreading his treatment down to Kyo's shoulders.

Kyo gasped as Hatsuharu's hands slipped up his shirt for better access to his upper back and spine. He moaned in a most erotic way as Hatsuharu continued to the massage, harder and more demanding on the larger, stronger, more cramped and sore muscles. It felt like he knew what he was doing. The cat hadn't realized how tense and out of it he was until the ox relieved him of his stress.

Once Hatsuharu was gone, having reached the top of Kyo's pants, he traced a line around the boys stomach to his front, causing the older teen to shiver. Laying back, he half-feared half-hoped that Hatsuharu's hands would go further down. Half-luckily, Hatsuharu instead continued his ascent up (as opposed to his descent down) teasing the rock-hard muscles that flexed and tickled beneath his touch. The cat's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, making a most enticing picture.

With a mischievous, impish smile he leaned forward, covering Kyo's laid-back body with his own, and kissed him lightly on the lips. This time, eyes still closed, the cat kissed him back, deepening the action. Smiling around him, Hatsuharu pressed his face to that of his boyfriend, hand tracing up and down Kyo's arms, stimulating him. Subconsciously he spread his legs and Hatsuharu settled down between them. Kneeling, Hatsuharu had to tilt his head up to meet Kyo comfortably.

Kyo's hand circled around Hatsuharu, holding him tight, pressing into his back as if afraid to let him go. _He tastes just like I thought he would. Sweet...He's soft, too, despite his muscle...Oh how I've wanted this for so long_... He nibbled on Hatsuharu's lip, pleasing the younger but far more experienced boy with his vigor, to which he responded by standing up, pushing Kyo back passively, leaning forward as to not break the kiss. He took his seat next to Kyo, and now Kyo was the recessive one, leaning in for more.

Ever the tease, Hatsuharu pulled back and smiled down at the older boy, who whimpered. Chuckling, the ox stroked Kyo's cheek and pulled him closer. Kissing him softly on the lips he continued on to kiss his chin, down his jaw, and finally to his throat. Kyo threw back his head to allow Hatsuharu unhindered access. Exposed skin, tanned to perfection, soft and unmarred, was then kissed, licked, nibbled, and sucked on in ways that inflamed Kyo, set fire to his skin, swirled his senses, and made him moan in ways that only encouraged Hatsuharu to _this_ more, _that_ harder, over and over again...

Finally he moved on past his neck to his collarbone, which he teased for a bit, leaving what Kyo knew would later be a hickey. From there he kissed a straight line over the top of Kyo's chest, sending shiver's up the anticipant cat's spine, which in turn stimulated parts of him best left unmentioned. He blushed again, and for once hatsuharu didn't notice. His hands were slithering up to dance over Kyo's nipples, tickling and teasing him.

Their lips met again, sweet and deliberate this time. Kyo opened his mouth in an unspoken invitation that Hatsuharu contemplated for a few moments before accepting. His tongue immediately dominated Kyo's, making him groan. Kyo tasted sweet, like sugar, even though he smelled of cinnamon, and Hatsuharu found himself attempting to swallow Kyo whole, to taste every last crevice, to leave no heavenly bit of him untouched, untasted, unexplored.

He slowly pulled away, slowing and reversing his efforts over time, like a true expert, a force of wills like no other he had ever experienced. He disconnected from Kyo, who lay there panting for several moments, mouth still open, heavy-lidded with delightfully clouded eyes. Hatsuharu had calmed down by the time Kyo returned to earth. They smiled at one another, no longer timid, feeling a million times better about life, living, and everything.

Hatsuharu pulled Kyo close, leaning back with the cat's head resting on his chest. He pet the neko's hair, kissing his head lightly and saying, "Such a sweet little kitten."

Kyo just closed his eyes and purred.

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuki couldn't pull away. He knew it was wrong, disgusting, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know. Not even knew what exactly it was that he needed to know; all he knew was that he needed to know it from them. Would he see it in their eyes? Hear it in their voices? Smell it in the air? He just didn't know. He couldn't figure out how his own mind worked anymore.

Passively he watched them kiss, starting with a massage, ending with a cuddle, he witnessed it all, unseen and unknown. Partially hidden by shadow, the nezumi couldn't even make himself care if they saw, which of course they didn't. All they knew was each other; tender, inflaming, comforting, cool caresses, feathery touches, teasing kisses. Trying to devour one another, lost in their own little world, delighting the taste and smell and closeness of their cousin, their friend, their lover.

_Will they?_ Yuki thought vaguely, something like sadness rising in him. _Is Hatsuharu that easy that he will sleep with Kyo this weekend, this very night? So soon after we...after we... That stupid cat would most likely go along with it too, Tohru or no Tohru; he's been in love with that dumb ox since we were children training with Shihan all those years ago_. He sniffed, denying his own feelings even as tears silently and expressionlessly slid down his cheeks.

_The bastards. That bastard! What about **me**?_

XOXOXOXOXO

The little voices in the back of everyone's mind are all poisonous little devils there to plague us, bring to life our worse fears and deepest regrets to make sure that we never forget them. It just so happens that not only are the Sohma's voices nastier, they are also crueler and bigger and more like members of the family than most.

_What have I done?_

_How could all of this happen?_

_What am I doing?_

**You traitor!**

**You fool!**

**You liar!**

And they generally come in twos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tohru came downstairs to find Yuki at the bottom. She assumed that she has just run into him, so she said cheerfully, "Hello, Yuki-kun!"

Immediately Yuki turned back around, a smile on his face. Hatsuharu and Kyo looked up, the cat leaping to his feet when his mind arose from it's thick haze, the ox taking his time. Uo and Hana came out from the kitchen to meet with their good friend. "Hello, Tohru-kun."

Mussing up her hair some, Uo said fondly, "Heya, Tohru-chan."

Hana nodded and smiled sweetly. "Tohru-chan." When no one was looking she somehow glared at each boy in turn without anyone else noticing.

Shigure chose this time to emerge from his office, figuring it was safe. "So, Tohru-chan...When's dinner?"

Tohru's eyes shot open and she bowed. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'll go make it right now, Shigure-san!" She scurried off to do as he had "bid".

On their way to follow Tohru Uo and Hana glared at the hentai inu. Yuki and Kyo each punched him in the head as they followed their examples. Hatsuharu tailed after his kitten, ignoring the one he dubbed sensei as if he wasn't even there.

Shigure was wounded, Hana was morbid, Uo was loud, Kyo was violent and touchy, Yuki cold and polite, Hatsuharu odd and snuggle-y. Things weren't perfect, but they were back to normal. Hatsuharu's attentions had been diverted, and a few things were more tense and less casual between some people, but all involved chose to ignore and gloss over such details as if they had spoken of it in secret beforehand. Hatsuharu and Kyo hadn't just been making out, and Yuki hadn't just been watching, and of course Uo and Hana hadn't discussed such things and come to some conclusions because of course there was nothing to discuss and no conclusions to come to because of it. Of course. Things were as perfect as they should be...on the surface.

Many things lie beneath, and nothing is as it seems.


	5. Wedding Invite

**Lost and Found**

Author's Note: I have finally finished this! Yes, I know, I am a very VERY bad kitten for taking this long. A lot has been happening lately—_a lot_—and I wasn't sure of what I was doing...Now, of course, I don't remember at all, but I can make it up as I go along. Thanks to three specific viewers this time around: Whitewolf33, for being my first reviewer after a long lull that made me mad; Mayuko-chan, for sending me awesome reviews I loved to tell and being the reason I remembered this story; and Kenshinsonegirlfanclub, aka my best friend Hope, for actually reviewing my chapters, submitting really long reviews that don't necessarily make sense, as I made you when you were over at my house, the reason that I finished up this chapter...This author's note is already long, but there's more! This story was inspired by the fic "Haru" by Aubreys-Master. I read that fic when I was going through my HaruKyo phase, and as I do when I read fics, any fics, I got inspired. I hope this story doesn't seem to be copying it too much; mostly it's just the pairing and the angst I borrowed, but also a situation with my own twist. This wedding idea came up in hers, but the participants were different. I hope she doesn't mind...Once again I feel like this could be better, and some of the paragraphs being lacking in bulk pisses me off, but I guess it's not really my opinion that matters...Please review. If you can't, email me. I love the reviews, I love replying to them, oh my how did I get so many?...Don't worry, this fic will get yummier: lemon later, sugar and angst now...Seriously, someone submit an idea for what water is so I can make lemonade!...KURAMAGIRL44! I LOVE YOU BABY! KEEP REVIEWING PRINCEY! ROOOSE-CHAAAN!...Am I forgetting anything? Ah well, I've already talked for far too long...Fermant vers le haut, je jure! (Except to say that FanFiction was being dumb, this would have been up earlier, but then it decided to have problems with the document, so I had to copy and paste it into another one. Loserish peoples. Okay, now I really am done, I swear.)

_Chapter Five: Wedding Invite_

The next day, which was a Saturday, would build the foundation off of which routine would from then on run. On the weekends, Hatsuharu comes home with Kyo, Uo and Hana come home with Tohru. Hatsuharu sleeps on the floor of the neko's room by his bed, supplied with a mat of course, while Uo and Hana snuggle in on either side of the onigiri. The next morning Uo and Hana awaken at ungodly hours of the morning and emerge, without disturbing Tohru, fully clothed. From there they somehow rouse the entire household, who must then come downstairs without so much as a noise, lest bad things happen to them—and if one doesn't mess with Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima's auras on a regular basis, one especially doesn't in the gray dawn hours, tired and clad only in boxers. From there they are slave-mastered into making breakfast, and then quickly making themselves presentable. By the time Tohru emerges the food is hot, the people are awake and smiling, and everything is happy in a strained manner. Very pleasant for her—the scary part is that Uo and Hana enjoy making it all happen.

After that, either Uo and Hana, sadly enough, have to go home, or, horribly enough, they have the day to kill. If they have to go home everyone breathes a sigh of relief, Hatsuharu dominates Kyo's time, Yuki broods without brooding, and Shigure retreats to his office to avoid being the only one left with Tohru, which is never good for his health. Tohru then either does something with Yuki or goes home with one of the girls. If they don't have to go home, the boys are all trapped, and the three teenage boys must follow the three girls around as long as Uo and Hana do please, acting cheerful lest they be punished, the grown-up writer-boy then off the hook.

On this, the first Saturday, Uo was dressed in her Red Butterfly ensemble; long black skirt, big black boots, white tank top, and leather jacket with the kanji and the picture on the back, everything else done in black with red details; scarlet lipstick, midnight eyeliner, diamond earrings, two studs in each lobe. Hana, on the other hand, had on her Vampire Queen outfit; long, elegant black dress with gothic train and purposefully torn edges resembling the sharp points of daggers, the sleeves nothing more than elegant fishnet, ending at nails painted black; high, sharp collar, black lipstick, black eyeliner, black stone earrings, pretty and sharp looking black heels.

"Up, you!" Uo exclaimed, leaping into Kyo's room. Having not expected it, Kyo and Hatsuharu were both sleeping without their shirts on, although Kyo had on his pants while Hatsuharu had on only his boxers. The cat leapt up, and Uo half-expected him to yowl his protest, whining like a cat. Hatsuharu was so lazy in his yawning and stretching and getting up and opening his eyes that she half-expected _him_ to moo, grunting like a cow. She shook such thoughts away, labeling them ridiculous...although in their oddness they stuck with her to ponder later on.

Hana glided into Yuki's room first, like a ghost or unholy phantom. "Good morning, Prince Yuki," she said, her voice like that of an apparition. Immediately he woke with a start, a cold sweat already breaking out on his forehead. He was wearing lavender silk pajamas, and when he looked up she was gone, his open door the only evidence remaining from their encounter. She did the same for Shigure, only he leapt up and screamed, quickly throwing on his work robe.

Breakfast was sloppy at best, but Tohru loved it, eternally grateful. When she wasn't looking Uo hissed, "It better be better next time," punctuated by an icy sweep of the eyes from Hana.

After breakfast Uo and Hana had to go. Megumi needed watching and after Old Man Uotani got checked up on Uo figured Hana would need company more so than Tohru, so they bid their best friend adieu. So relieved were they that the frightening ones were gone, Shigure went to take a nap, Hatsuharu pulled Kyo to the roof to celebrate, and Yuki was left all alone with Tohru.

_I can remember a time when being alone like this with Tohru was a source of embarrassment and liberation the likes of which I had never before felt. Now, however, my heart belongs to another. I love Tohru, more than I could ever love any other...but I have long since discovered that love is not enough. It's funny how things work out._

"Tohru-san?" Yuki said timidly, as if speaking to an older, prettier girl on whom he harbors an age-old crush. Tohru turned a bit clumsily to look at him, her sapphire eyes still able to make him feel that wonderful, weightless feeling he had gotten so used to.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" she replied, smiling as if the world was nothing but beautiful.

"Would you like to go out with me? Into town, I mean," he clarified casually, far more calm and held-together than he would have been a mere three months ago. "I would like to treat you to lunch later on as well."

Tohru smiled, a blush on her cheeks, enhancing her appearance all the more. "Of course, Yuki-kun, I would love to."

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuki and Tohru left ten minutes later, and finally they were alone. (Shigure doesn't count. He's in his office, and if he tries anything Kyo could reduce him to a pile of bloody hamburger meat with a single fist.) Hatsuharu was looking extremely seductive with his half-lidded eyes and lazy smile, which made Kyo somewhat nervous. Up on the roof it was just the two of them; chances are no one would hear them. The cat, however, could tell that the cow was tired, although he looked no different than usual, which was odd; he moved a bit more sluggishly even than normal, and his breathing was subtly different. Refusing a kiss, Kyo pulled the younger boy to him, and Hatsuharu gave in to his older cousin, resting his head on the other's chest and falling back to sleep with a contented sigh.

But Kyo couldn't sleep. For some reason he didn't feel tired. In fact, he felt more awake than he has in a long time. His heart-rate was quick, his limbs tingly; he couldn't help but fidget, albeit carefully as to not disturb Hatsuharu; he found himself hardly blinking, full of energy, wanting to get up and do something—run. He wanted to run. Laps, around the house. Hundreds of them! He didn't know where this sudden surge of energy came from, but it was there, and that's all that mattered.

He tried to stay still, but in the end the energy was so demanding, flowing through his veins as real and as tangible as his blood. Finally he took several meditative breaths and with the greatest of care picked Hatsuharu off of him and laid him back down on the roof. The cat was gentle and caring, making sure the ox was comfortable; he was smiling, perhaps from some pleasant dream. Kyo couldn't help but grin and, since the ushi looked so dam adorable, lean in and kiss him softly on the lips.

Hatsuharu stirred but didn't rise. Then, as quickly and quietly as Kyo could, his feet bare, padding softly on the roof he knew so well, he got himself down and started running as soon as his feet hit the ground. As first his direction was random, but soon he had set himself a steady pace running laps around the house. As he did so his mind fell back onto thoughts that have refused to leave him for days, weeks, even months and years; the movements were so natural, so perfect, his legs propelling him forward, his muscles flexing, his blood pumping, that he could devote all of his attention elsewhere.

Quite understandably his thoughts started off centered around Hatsuharu, his true love. Why it feels like only yesterday Hatsuharu asked him to be his boyfriend...It was less than a week ago, actually. _Damn, five days already_...And it was only three days ago that he had shown Hatsuharu how he truly feels. It's been a busy week, to say the least; so much has happened and changed for the better...Was it only last Friday that Hatsuharu had gotten dumped? _Yes, yes, I suppose it was_...

It feels like longer because these things didn't _start_ with Hatsuharu's hard break-up; they "started" all those years ago when Kyo first admitted to himself these feelings—no, the day he first laid eyes on his cousin _in that way_. All this time Kyo has been hoping and dreaming for this to happen, and now that it has he doesn't know how to react. He's loosening up some, as yesterday proved, and this morning, but it still felt too surreal to the truth. More like a dream that, although pleasant, was hard to give in to.

It wouldn't be much longer until he gave into it completely, of course. Hatsuharu has always had that kind of an effect on him. Kyo could just watch him for hours, as happy as can be; from a distance, training, whatever. Whether the cow knows it himself or not, he is a creature of magnificent grace. A lot of people claim that the ushi are a breed of dumb, heavy animals whose only purpose in life is to provide meat and milk, ambling along clumsy and awkward until killed for whatever purpose, oblivious and brainless to the end. Kyo didn't think that was true. Probably because of Hatsuharu, but the cat had always felt a sympathy for cows bordering on respect for all they do. Who cares if they aren't geniuses? Neither are rats, or snakes, or boars. Cows are exceedingly helpful, and then of course there are bulls to be considered...and Hatsuharu. Everything always leads back to Hatsuharu.

The neko was drenched in sweat, his legs throbbing and chest aching, but he was just getting started; still pain to gain and energy to burn. His warm-up exercise done he decided to cool down with a bit of stretching, simple kicks and punches working the stress and kinks out of his bones and muscles, which had contracted with his running. The pain dulled to a slight throbbing, and from there he started to practice. Before his kicks and punches were wild, erratic throwaways; now they were graceful, strong, well-measured, and purposeful. A mere two years ago all his punches were was wild power; now he had power in both senses—the ability to smash a table as well as the ability to stop just above it.

Unbeknownst to him, Kyo had an audience. A slight sigh reached his ears and he turned up frantically to see Hatsuharu looking down at him, partially hanging off the roof of the house, laying on his stomach with eyes a dreamy gray and hands under his chin. _He's so beautiful. Graceful, like a cat; strong, like a lion. And adorable like a kitten. My kitten._ "Good morning, kitten," he said lazily, lips turning up in a smile.

Kyo only blushed slightly, sweat drenching his forehead and clothes, skin already flushed from his intense workouts. "G'mornin' to you too, ox."

"You are impressive," Hatsuharu said idly, his words heavier than his tone. He spoke in an almost dismissive manner, as if they were talking of something insignificant, casual, meaningless, but his eyes held admiration, awe, and a sort of praise that the lesser allows the better. "You make martial arts look like a dance you're so graceful. It's no wonder you're Shihan's best student."

To that Kyo blushed a deep crimson, turning away to wipe the sweat off of his brow, panting in pleased exertion. Hatsuharu's effect was lessening on him ever-so-slightly, at least when not actively employed, which would be a good thing, but it seemed to return even stronger than before when Kazuma Sohma, the Martial Arts Master, was mentioned. He loves his Shishou, and any praise from or involving him has always inspired that feeling of overwhelming love and gratitude; never pride or vanity. It made him happy to honor his mentor, master, and father, since he must have given up so much to raise the cursed cat, worst of them all. "I'm not his best student," he muttered, humble. His words changed their tone and grew darker as he continued, "Yuki is."

Hatsuharu remained blank at the mention of the rat. He could hear the pang in Kyo's voice, and his only noticeable reaction was the moment's hesitation it took him to jump off the roof and go to his kitten's side, wrapping his arms around broader, more muscular shoulders. "Kyo—Kyo! Look at me!" The cat obeyed, unable to deny the ox. Hatsuharu's gaze was clear and light, understanding and neutrally blank. "Yuki is not his best student. Yuki doesn't even remember his training. Yuki is not devoted as you. Yuki isn't as good as you. One day you'll realize that."

If Kyo noticed that Hatsuharu said the nezumi's name a few more times than was necessary he showed no sign. His smile was small but blazingly grateful. Unable to expression his emotions in words he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his cousin's in a most chaste kiss. Hatsuharu closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel of rough lips as they massaged his own. As the cat's tongue brushed over his lips he knew things were about to deepen, but the mood was then broken by the phone ringing from somewhere inside the house.

Hatsuharu drew away, his gaze drifting lazily in that general direction, curious as the phone sounded again. The cat tried to re-engage the ox, but by then the phone had run twice more; no one was answering it. Kyo cursed, his eyes darkening. He stormed inside, fully ready to yell at Shigure for not picking up the phone, his ox following him inside. It was then that he heard the inu upstairs, the water running for the shower in the bathroom. Growling like a grumpy kitten, Kyo stomped over to the phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" he grumbled, half-intending to take out his frustration on whoever had dared to call at such an inconvenient time.

"Hello Kyo. This is Hatori. I was wondering if you've seen Ayame?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, calming slightly at the sound of the older Sohma's voice. "Why would I have seen that crazy snake?"

He could almost hear the dragon shrug. "I can't find him this morning and I know that he enjoys visiting Shigure and tormenting Yuki and yourself. Is he home?"

Kyo snorted. "No. The damn rat and Tohru went out. Shigure's in the shower."

"I see." Hatori paused; it sounded as if someone was speaking to him on his end of the telephone. "Thank you, Kyo; I'll try his shop. If Ayame shows up—"

Hatori kept speaking, but Kyo couldn't hear him for the front door smashed open and in burst—you guessed it—Ayame Sohma. Out of shock Kyo gave a yelp and dropped the phone. Hatsuharu just stood there blankly, watching his cousins with mild interest. "Ayame! You crazy bastard! What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Kyo ranted. Ayame just laughed his obnoxious laugh, throwing back his head with his hands on his hips.

Taking his time Hatsuharu picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "If you haven't already heard, Ayame's shown up."

Hatori sighed. "Yes, I heard. I'll be over in a bit. There's something I need to tell you all in any case." He hung up without another word, and Hatsuharu replaced the receiver so that he could go over to his older and opposing cousins.

"Where is my darling brother? Yuki! Yuki! Yukiii!" Ayame began to call, walking about as if he owned the place, his voice growing more obnoxious and louder even as his smile expanded, pissing Kyo off in every way. He called up the stairs and was greeted by the water being cut off. Moments later Shigure emerged, smiling and amused, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Aaya!" he said happily, embracing his good friend as if he wasn't without clothing, his hair still dripping as steam drifted out of the bathroom.

"Gure!" Ayame wrapped his arm around Shigure's shoulders, making it look as if they were a couple—a straight couple, no less, with Ayame's long hair and delicate features.

Kyo was growing angrier and more stressed out by the second, his face so red he looked about to blow, teeth gritted and eyes dangerously the color of blood; all of which the Mabudachi Duo failed to notice. Hatsuharu, as natural as could be, wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck from behind, somehow knowing that by pressing his cool cheek to the burning one of the cat, the cow would then be able to cool down his boyfriend's raging temper. Taking several deep breaths the neko closed his eyes and felt happy being close to Hatsuharu, touching in even such small ways.

When he opened his eyes again Shigure and Ayame were watching them, oddly silent. His blushing returning, he raved, "What are you staring at, you goddamn pervs!"

Ayame smiled. "You two make such a cute couple! Don't they, Gure?"

Shigure nodded. "Most definitely, Aaya. Which do you figure is the dominant?"

"Hmmm..." Ayame thought for several moments, studying the two teenagers in a way that made Kyo feel uncomfortable. "That's hard to say. Hatsuharu seems to be the more delicate of the two, making him ideal for uke, but he controls Kyo so easily, the signs of a true seme...You two are an odd couple, aren't you?"

Denying the opportunity presented for Kyo to go off again, Hatsuharu jumped in cooly, "I suppose. It's really none of your affair."

Ayame and Shigure exchanged smiles. "Ah, Hatsuharu." His exclamation was a mixture of amusement and something else less easily placed. He didn't elaborate. "In any case! Where is my darling brother? And the lovely Tohru?"

Once again, Hatsuharu jumped in before Kyo could speak. "Yuki took Tohru out on a date."

Ayame looked impressed. "It seems that the heart-breaker moves on as quickly as the heart-broken!"

Kyo frowned. _Did Hatsuharu just tense at those last words?_ The cat looked at his boyfriend, concerned. His face held the same aloof calm and cool carelessness it usually held, but his features seemed a bit more strained than usual. It was then that the kitten noticed the tenseness of Hatsuharu's muscles, the shallowness and slowness of his breath, the way his face refused to move, even to blink. "Hatsuharu?" he whispered, ignoring the older men. The cow didn't respond. "Hatsuharu, are you okay?"

The cow snapped out of it and met Kyo's eyes as if confused; he looked as if he had just snapped out of a trance, unaware of his surroundings, or woken from a deep sleep someplace else than he had expected to be. "Wha...oh. I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. I'm fine, Kyo," he said, as if preoccupied and lost in his own thoughts, his eyes as dreamy as his voice; out of it. He smiled to reassure the older teen, who wasn't even half-convinced.

He didn't have time to mull that over much. "Ayame!" he barked, gruffer and ruder than was necessary. The hebi looked at him with mild interest that wavered even as he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Ayame's eyes brightened, as if the orange-haired boy had reminded him of something important he had forgotten. "Oh! I almost forgot! Well, you see, Hatori—"

Before he could finish, once again, an interruption threw the front doors open. This time it was Hatori waiting on the other side, looking composed but inwardly peeved. He was dressed in black suit pants and a nice white dress shirt. Mayuko stood behind him, wearing brown slacks and a plain black tank top, her blonde hair up in a perfect ponytail. "Ayame," he said, calm and level and composed as always, but clearly not at all happy.

Ayame turned. "Tori!" he rushed over to Hatori, who just rolled his eyes as he walked in, the same dragon they all know and remember. The snake ignored his composure as Shigure joined him, the two of them greeting the woman while standing on either side of Hatori. Mayuko was smiling, amused, and Hatori was looking as if he was having a bit of a difficult day, worn-out and strained from all that had happened.

"Hello Ayame, Shigure," Mayuko said pleasantly, still smiling, as she shook the hands of the two men, having obviously met them before. She then noticed Kyo and smiled. "Hey, Kyo. It's good to see you again so soon."

Kyo grunted and Hatsuharu remained blank.

Mayuko looked at Hatori. "Should we tell them now?" she asked. He rubbed his temples, as if thinking, his composure down enough to show that he was more stressed than normal and that he would rather be anywhere but right there and right then.

"What about my darling little brother?" Ayame asked, arm wrapped around Hatori's shoulders and reaching Shigure in a large embrace just as his did. "And our Little Tohru? What about them? I'm sure they'll want to hear the news as well."

"What's going on here?" Yuki said with a frown, walking into the house as quiet as a mouse, taking off his shoes as he surveyed the scene before him. Tohru entered behind him, the door still open from Hatori and Mayuko coming in, since they haven't taken more than a few steps inside.

"Mayuko-sensei!" she said excitedly, bowing. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head upon seeing Ayame. "Ayame-san! It's a pleasure to see you all again! Should I make everyone some tea?"

Kyo exploded. "What in the hell is going on here!"

Yuki stepped forward. "There is no need to be so rude, stupid cat!"

"I'm sure if everyone just calmed down..." Shigure stepped in, looking nervous, afraid of all the damage his house could sustain with those three teenagers still here, two of them none too happy and the other as unstable as he is.

Mayuko was trying not to laugh, standing next to Hatori, who had finally shed himself of Shigure and Ayame, who were being their usual selves. She couldn't hide her amusement, and he could only massage his temples, comforted by Mayuko's presence at his side, her hand resting casually at his elbow. Tohru was wide-eyed and freaking out beside them. Mayuko put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down some; enough to prevent a heart-attack.

"I'm sure if everyone could just calm down..." Hatori began quietly, stepping forward. Mayuko was walking with him, clinging to his arm.

Everyone ignored him, Kyo and Yuki now in their first shouting match in a week, Hatsuharu standing back and looking away, awfully pale; Shigure and Ayame were laughing amiably, despite the pressure mounting all around them, threatening to explode. Hatori closed his pale green eyes, massaging his forehead. Before he could try again, a loud, demanding, professionally angry voice called out: "WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone gave a start, quickly quieting. Tohru fell onto her teacher, who smiled innocently and helped her up. Hatori looked at her with his eyebrow furrowed. She shrugged, still smiling wide. "I'm a teacher. That's my teacher-voice. It comes in handy."

Kyo winced and nodded; no wonder it sounded so familiar.

Mayuko immediately took charge of the situation. "Tohru, would you mind making that tea you offered earlier? We would all love some. Everyone else, there is plenty of space here, why don't you all sit down as Tohru and I prepare your refreshments?" Her words may seem as if they were asking them to do these things, but no one got that impression, for although her tone was kind a sort of commanding, demanding, and threatening feel underlaid it, everyone went to do as she said without a moments hesitation.

Hatori looked as if he was going to try help, but a single look from Mayuko made even him sit down without any further complaints. Tohru was glad for the help, and the girls felt free to talk and giggle as all the men remained completely silent. In the cases of Hatori and Hatsuharu that was no big deal, but usually Yuki and Kyo are at least fighting each other, if not conversing with another, and having Ayame and Shigure present but neither of their voices rising up...It made everything a bit surreal.

Tohru set down empty mugs down in front of all the guests once everything was done, Mayuko following her with the teapot to pour some of the hot liquid in each person's cup. Tohru finished before Mayuko, so she set about setting out the sugar, honey, lemon, and informal snacks. Only after that did she and her teacher pour themselves some tea and sit down, Tohru between Yuki and Kyo, Mayuko beside Hatori and across from Ayame.

"So..." Yuki began, breaking the silence, his eyes awfully focused on his teacup. Kyo frowned, wondering what that was all about; Hatsuharu was also looking intently into his tea, his grip bone-crushing on Kyo's defenseless arm going unnoticed by all but the recipient. "What is this news my brother continues to go on about?"

"Well!" Ayame began, breaking out into a large and ominous smile. "Tori and Yuko here—" His face contorted and a hand went down to grab a hold of his leg. Everyone looked at Mayuko, who, sure enough, was smiling innocently as she took a sip of her tea.

"Everyone..." Hatori jumped in, taking a deep breath. It was obvious that he didn't want to do this, but that he had to, and already he was dreading the effects. "We have come to announce and invite you to..."

Mayuko didn't feel like waiting much longer. Bluntly she blurted, "Hatori and I are getting married."

XOXOXOXOXO

Silence fell so completely and so quickly that it was as if they had suddenly been ejected into deep space. The amount of breathing definitely correlated with such a location, _without_ the man-mad commodities. Everyone looked up at Mayuko's words, wide-eyed, staring at the two. The teacher looked extremely happy, smiling as she was; not just for the news, of course, but also somewhat for the others' reaction to it. Hatori looked blank, eyeing Ayame warily, obviously a little more than a little on edge. The snake had obviously already been aware of the news, and even though Shigure hadn't he was smirking, as if he had.

"H-How?" Kyo stuttered, unable to form coherent thoughts, much less a sentence, breaking the chilling silence. He could not have been more shocked if it had been Shishou as opposed to Hatori announcing his engagement to Hana as opposed to Mayuko...Wait, yes he could. Although it was a pretty damn close comparison.

"Th-That's wonderful news!" Tohru squeaked, torn between awkwardness and shock, happiness and excitement.

Yuki closed his eyes for several long moments to regain himself before saying, "Congratulations, Hatori-san, Mayuko-sensei."

Ayame giggled. "Tehe, you all are so fun-ee-hee!"

Shigure chuckled. "You are the most amusing of them all, my dear Aaya."

Hatsuharu just frowned. "Akito agreed to this?"

That seemed to puncture the aloof mood, even for those like Yuki and Kyo who were a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Everyone fell silent, smiles fading. Hatori's gaze was lowered, and only Mayuko did not seem to enter immediate depression at the sound of the Sohma Head of Household's name. She frowned, her lip slightly pouted, eyes traveling from one familiar face to another, everyone looking odd at the mention of Akito. Frightened, worried, upset...

"We haven't told him yet," Hatori murmured, making it quite obvious that that was most of the entire reason he was so out of it, drained both mentally and physically. Had it been any other member of the Sohma family they would have transformed long before now. So it came as little to no surprise when, in a cloud of smoke, all of a sudden the doctor had disappeared to be replaced by a small "dragon", otherwise known as a seahorse.

Tohru immediately began freaking out, Yuki growing pale at the realization that the onigiri was not the only non-Sohma present, Kyo scowling, Hatsuharu blank, Ayame and Shigure...Ayame and Shigure. To the surprise of all, aside from perhaps the small Hatori, Mayuko stood up, as composed as can be, and lifted him up, striding off quickly to the bathroom as if she owned the place. In the absolute silence the water could be heard running a few moments later.

A bit of a long time passed before Mayuko returned, a silly smile on her face. She grabbed his clothes and walked off, her actions speaking for themselves.

"When did..." Kyo murmured, his mind spinning, confused and adorably ridiculous for it. Hatsuharu smiled seeing his neko like that, unable to resist the urge to kiss him sweetly on the lips in front of everyone. The cat immediately turned bright red, but as his embrace grew more insistent, rough, passionate, Kyo had no choice but to give into his white-haired boyfriend.

Yuki grew very pale, wide-eyed in their general direction. Luckily no one noticed, because they were all looking towards the kitchen entrance where Hatori and Mayuko were standing, the dragon drying his hair with a medium-sized towel, and the teacher holding on to his arm carefully and leaning her head on his shoulder.

His family made an odd picture upon his return, but either Hatori didn't want to comment on it or he was so used to them that nothing ever phased him anymore. Mayuko must have known about Kyo and Hatsuharu either from school or Hatori, so she was also able to betray no emotion as she took her place beside Hatori, now not even bothering to _not_ hold his hand above the table, squeezing lightly it in silent reassurance.

Shigure, oddly enough, was by then looking a bit forlorn, his eyes dark as he stared down at the table. "How long do you think you can keep this from Akito?" he whispered.

Everyone looked up, hardly daring to breathe, their gazes shifting from the dragon to the dog and back again. The doctor leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and watched his close cousin for several long moments before speaking in a low, equally dark tone, although there was a hint of a threat as opposed to worry or regret, or bitter displeasure. "Who ever said I was keeping it from Akito?"

Several faces looked up, mouths open in protest, before Hatori waved his hand, demanding silence. With a sigh he continued. "To answer your question, I am going to inform Akito myself, when the right time comes. And you, Shigure—" his voice grew low, almost dangerous, as he addressed his childhood friend "—better not tell him before I do. I will do it when the time is right and that should be good enough for you."

Oddly enough, the dog looked genuinely saddened at Hatori's insinuation that he would betray him, all the more so because it was Hatori and not at all far from the truth. "I won't. I swear it." The dog even sounded like he meant it.

Leaning back with a sigh Hatori said nothing more for the rest of the evening.


End file.
